


Vengeance on Fairy Tail

by The_Gay_Way



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Strength, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Way/pseuds/The_Gay_Way
Summary: Lucy was in an abusive relationship with Natsu, and no one would listen to her when she told others about what was happening to her. She finally gave up. I'm sorry, I'm really bad at descriptions, please read it!!!
Relationships: Acnologia/Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's sweet celestial mage, was dying from the pain in her head and her heart. 

For months Natsu had mistreated her. He beat her, spoke her secrets, and worst of all, he raped her. 

She never thought he would do something like this to her, never in a million years. But she was done. 

She was done with him. Done with the whole guild, who had ignored her cries for help. Only Wendy, Levy, Mira, and the Exceeds had tried to help her, but to no avail. 

And she could not bear any more. She had to escape, escape her life, her skin, her thoughts. 

She had to get out, to leave to a better world. But she had to say goodbye first. Or should she? It may be best to leave while she still could, but what about the people that tried to help her in her time of need? 

What could she say to them to say goodbye? She didn't think she could do that to them. But.....

"LUCY!!!" She heard in the distance. Her head snapped up at the sound, and fear filled her eyes.

'No!' She thought, panic showing in her every move. 'It's Natsu!' He had come to torture her again. She knew that she would soon lose her mind. 

She crashed into her dresser and her things fell off of it, revealing the knife that her father had given her for self protection when she was 8 years old.

She had never thought she would use it, or even need it, until this very moment.

She readied the dagger and waited for the door to open, and sure enough, when the doorknob began to turn she raised the blade......

And sank it deep into her chest.

//////////

Sorry it's so short! I'll have another few chapters out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Blood and gore flew everywhere, including on Natsu. He blinked in surprise as something warm and wet lands on his face. 

He felt at his face, and when he pulled away, he realized it was blood. Then he looked to his surroundings and saw Lucy, lying cold and dead on the floor of her apartment. 

Her blood created a puddle underneath her, and continued to gush out of the wound in the middle of her torso.

He reached down to her neck and felt for a pulse. Yes, she was very much dead.

He chuckled and kicked around her corpse for a while. When he was done, he just ended up annoyed, because came for a bit of fun, and now he could never have any again.

Well, at least not from this specific girl. There were plenty others he could have his way with.... He smirked. This just confirmed what he already knew, she was weak and worthless. Suicide, was just a coward's escape to him.

Well, time to get back to the guild to tell them what happened. 

/////

Natsu's POV

I ran back to the guild, to seem out of breath, and held my eyes open the whole way, to make myself cry. I felt no sadness towards Lucy's death, she was just another toy to me.

When I got to the guild, tears ran down my face, and as I burst through the guild's front door, I screamed; "LUCY IS DEAD!!!" Faking sorrow. The guild was quiet, then erupted in cries of misery, question, and excitement.

Those who mourned Lucy did not come to the guild for the days to come, while the rest of the guild through a massive celebration. We knew Lucy was weak, and pitiful, and so we were beyond glee at her passing.

But little did we know, that while we partied, a dark force stirred.

/////

??? POV

'What is this feeling? What is this pull? What draw me towards it with such vigor? I have never known this kind of magic power? Where does it lead?' All of these questions swirled inside my brain, and I decided to find the answer to them, and follow this prying force.

And I will never forget what I found.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain. All I feel.... Is pain.... I can feel the hole in my chest, and the blood dripping from the wound. I slowly open my eyes, to see a man wrapped in the blackest darkness, shadows of the deepest night. 

He calls to me like no other, and I feel a draw in my chest that connects me to him. Like he is the other half of my soul.

But though I wish to ask his name, the pain overwhelms me, and I spin into darkness once again.

??? POV

She was once beautiful I can tell, but I cannot see her clearly due to all the blood gushing from the wound, and the bruises covering every inch of her skin.

Whoever did this to her, hurt her like this..... will feel the full force of my wrath. She is the better half of me, and I will not lose her.

And then, she opens her beautiful chocalate brown eyes and stares up at me.

We lock eyes, and I fell in love. In her eyes, I see all that is good in the world. I see happiness, forgiveness and hope. Hope for a better world for her and for others who suffered as she did.

But suddenly, her eyes close.

"No. NO. NO NO NO NO NO!!!!" I scream. "I can't lose you!!!"

I feel for a pulse and find none. I pound her chest, trying to keep her heart going, and feel only the dull thuds of my efforts to keep her alive.

I finally collapse on her lifeless body as my body racks with sobs.

I cry for what seems like hours, but in reality is only moments.

But then.... an idea pops into my head. 

She will not die today.

I carefully pick up her body, sticky with blood, and travel to my VERY humble abode. A mansion in the hillside of a distant country.

I place her down on my dining room table, and start the incantation as I draw the magic circle on the ground.

No. She will not die today.

When I have finished the circle, I continue to chant the invocation and rip the knife out of her stomach.

There needs to be no outside forces messing with this magic. The damage would be catastrophic. 

I place my hands on her eyes and on the wound. And soon, I finish the incantation. 

There is a flash of magic power, and I feel a sudden drain, but soon it is gone, without a trace.

'Did.... did it work?' I think.

For hours I wait, waiting for her to wake up. And for hours she doesn't. I am about to give up hope, when.....

Her eyes shoot open.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's eyes snap open and roam the room.

She groans, as the pain in her head is unlike anything she has felt before.

Her eyes flutter as they float around in their sockets. She is disoriented by her surroundings, and the fact that she feels very not dead. She can hardly feel her body and cannot move.

She feels numb, but also as if she is boiling from the inside out. But what confuses her more is that she has never felt better. She feels... Right, on some transcendent level.

It's amazing. A high she feels that she will never come down from. And the fact is, she doesn't want to. 

She's finally happy.

But sadly, the high does come down. And a lot quicker than she had hoped. 

She becomes wary of the room she is in. It is dark, and gloomy. Perfect for her emotional state at the moment.

'Where am I?' She thinks, frightened.

Even her thoughts seem sluggish and slow. But what can you do?

Her eyes have tracked and mapped all parts of the room, when they fall onto something that looks distinctly human.

It is covered in shadows but she can make out a nose and some hair. It is dark and spiky, seemingly with a mind of it's own. 'Charming.' She thinks, smiling internally, before she snaps out of it.

She does not know this person, she knows, but something about him seems familiar...

'Where have I seen you before?'


	5. Chapter 5

Where have I seen you before?" Lucy says, her voice garbled and quiet.

Both parties looked surprised at Lucy's speaking up. Lucy, because of how horrible she sounds, and the other because of how early she was able to talk. 

He could not speak for days after. But of course, she was strong.

"I am not sure where you know me from." The dark haired man says, voice deep and threatening, but for her, oddly soothing.

She is so disoriented. The last thing she remembers is her vision bleeding into black around the edges. And....

She wonders how she is still alive. She... did she truly stab herself?

It seems that it could be true. But if so, how was she still breathing? 

Still seeing the faded wallpaper, still smelling the dusty air, still hearing the soft breathing of whoever sat beside her, feeling the rich wood beneath her fingertips, and tasting the awful sensation, similar to morning breath.

How did she still experience her senses?

Maybe she had traveled to the After life. It was not the place she had hoped. 

The room was gloomy and dark, with a shady looking figure sitting to her right.

It was definitely not what she had imagined when she thought of release from her past. She expected bright, shining lights, and pretty people greeting her.

She did not expect him, waiting for her to wake up, it seems. He was on the edge of his seat, looking at her.

Lucy suddenly realized her situation. A strange man was watching her, she did not know where she was, and she felt wood beneath her. And what about her keys?!

She felt around her skirt and felt them there. She relaxed minutely but shortly after she tensed up again under his intense gaze.

She struggled to sit up, and in doing so, felt the soreness in her chest. So she did at least attempt at her own life.

When she fully sat up, she realized that she was seated on a dining room table.

A candelabra and a few decorative birds made of what looked to be crystal were cracked and completely ruined, littering the floor.

Lucy felt a sting of sadness, those must've been expensive. She had always been one for interior design, and decoration.

The next thing she noticed was that the man had backed up, further in the shadows reach.

Finally, Lucy could not take the silence or the outright staring any longer. So she asked; "Who are you?"

No answer followed her question, or at least none that she could see, so she repeated her query.

He spoke then.

"I am someone you do not wish to know." He replied, somber.

So, annoyed and increasingly confused, she countered; " Obviously I wish to know who you are or I wouldn't have asked!" 

And in return, all he did was shrug.

She was incredibly frustrated, and so she groaned in defeat, which quickly dissolved into a coughing fit, as her throat was dry and mistreated for all she yelled.

And because of how hard she coughed, she almost didnt see Mr. Stranger - as she had named him - flinch and move forward, as if to help her.

How peculiar. He kidnaps her and then acts like he is concerned about her well being. Very peculiar. 

But Lucy does not have time to think about it for long, as the coughing takes her breath away, makes the blood rush to her head, and causes a ringing to be heard in her ears.

She felt like dying all over again. Which brought her thoughts back to their initial question. Was she in the After life? Or was she still alive.

She certainly felt the pain of being alive. She felt it in her lungs, her throat, the middle of her chest. And pretty much everywhere else.

But she had to focus through the pain.

She had to get answers.

All she had gotten so far was annoyed. So she doubled her efforts, and persevered. 

She asked the man where she was and what she was doing here.

He replied with; "You are in my house, and why you are here...

He paused, and she leaned forward, waiting for his answer.

"I found you bleeding out on the carpet, and so I brought you here."

She flinched, he was so blunt! But at least they were getting somewhere with the information. She now knew that she tried to kill herself.

But... "Then how am I still alive, or are you an angel?"

There was silence before he laughed.

A deep and nearly crazed laugh.

When his loud hysterics subsided, and he had wiped the tears away, he said;

"No, I am not an angel." He chuckled. "And you are alive because I found you in time."

"What if I didn't want to be found? Huh? Did you think about me in this situation?" She countered.

"I wished to die. I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

He jolted, like that hurt him to hear. But then his shoulders set and he whispered.

"I didnt want to loose you before I even had you."

The blood rushed to her cheeks and she blushed a fiery red. Just like her former friend's hair.

That thought sent her spiraling down into her memories, and she started to tear up. But she reminded herself she was with company and left her feelings behind before they could capture her.

And suddenly his words came back to her, and she felt an overwhelming sense of outrage, 'He didn't want to lose me before he even had mean!?'

What does that even mean? Was she some kind of pet?! An object to be won?!

Does he not understand that women have rights too!? When was this guy born?! 1854!?

And so she did what she always did when she was angry. Her famous-

"LUCY KICK!!!" She screamed.

She lashed out with her leg. Quick and fast and deadly. And because she did so, she struggled to breath and she felt her chest to see if she had worsened to wound.

But, to her surprise, she felt nothing.

It had closed.

Her eyes widened. Only powerful magic could have done this. Was it Mr. Stranger's magic? She felt for his magic with her own and found him still on the floor.

He did have a very powerful magic signature, but it seemed far away. Muted. Nearly silenced.

She'd have to ask about that. But, first things first, the Mr. was getting up.

He was in the light, and she saw that blood was dripping from his nose. Had she really kicked him that hard?

Lucy felt a ping of sympathy and guilt. 

But all of that was silenced when he raised to his knees and turned his head to her. His hair nearly covered his eyes, but she could see they were fond.

But as she took in the whole picture, the mysterious figure suddenly had a name.

"Zeref!?!?"


End file.
